Christmas in Ashland by persephonesfolly
by Lary Reeden
Summary: É quase Natal e Edward está sozinho pela primeira vez desde a sua transformação.Quantos problemas podem um vampiro jovem que lê mentes entrar? O que ele fará quando um ato de bondade resulta em conseqüências inesperadas? História Pré-Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in Ashland**** – Natal em Ashland**

**.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer :**__ A história é de _ Persephonesfolly que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

_**Aviso:**__ Perfil da autora, link da fanfic original e capa, encontram-se no meu perfil._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UM: Dezembro 1919<strong>

"Tem certeza que você estará bem em seu sozinho?"

As palavras e pensamentos de Carlisle foram inundados com um tom preocupado que eu achei ligeiramente ofensivo.

"Claro que sim. Já se passaram dois anos", eu lembrei ele.

O chefe de Carlisle, Dr. Harrow, lhe pediu para viajar de trem para Chicago para um importante simpósio médico. Como o recém-contratado e médico mais jovem aparentemente com o pessoal, Carlisle não poderia muito bem se recusar a honra, especialmente desde que o Dr. Harrow o escolheu porque sabia que Carlisle estava familiarizado com Chicago, e o Dr. Harrow tinha um terrível senso de direção. Carlisle nunca poderia resistir a um apelo de ajuda.

"Eu poderia dizer que você ficou doente."

Sua mente imediatamente começou a correr com os tipos de doenças graves o suficiente para ser considerado uma desculpa para ele fugir da raia da viagem.

"Não", eu disse rapidamente.

Imediatamente li o ferido no rosto do meu pai adotivo e seus pensamentos, enquanto tentava entender a minha raiva. Eu conscientemente suavizei a minha voz enquanto eu tentava explicar.

"Eu sei que ainda luto ...".

Esse foi um eufemismo. Toda vez que eu peguei uma lufada de presas humanas minha boca ainda começou a encher-se com o veneno que tinha que ser sufocado de volta para que eu não começasse a babar como um animal raivoso. A sede era uma dor constante. Eu não teria confiado em mim há um ano para estar com um humano em qualquer lugar perto, mas o tempo passa, e com a ajuda de Carlisle eu tinha sido capaz de fazer pequenas excursões à cidade. Sua presença me ajudou a conter-me de drenar todos os seres humanos que passavam.

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça compreensivamente, sem um traço de condenação em seus pensamentos. É o que eu tanto amava e odiava sobre ele, a santidade constante. Ele conquistou a fera dentro de si. Eu, por outro lado ...

"Eu provavelmente vou lutar sempre", eu admiti a contragosto. "Mas é melhor agora. Estou melhor agora. Permita-me provar isso. Confie em mim só desta vez."

Eu não estava sendo justo. Eu sabia como Carlisle era angustiado com o risco de me levar na sociedade. Eu também sabia a profundidade de sua consideração pelos meus sentimentos e como ele se esforçou para não parecer arrogante ou ditatorial. Eu muitas vezes vislumbres de suas lembranças da Itália e dos Volturi. Eles governam o seu domínio com mão de ferro. Carlisle não queria ser como eles.

Contemplei lembrando que Carlisle me mantendo preso em casa e era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Aro faria se ele não confiasse em um vampiro, mas não o fiz. Que tipo de criatura eu tinha me tornado? Uma pontada de consciência me impressionou ao núcleo. Memórias de Carlisle em seu relacionamento com os Volturi estavam em conflito suficiente sem a minha interferência.

Ele reuniu seus pensamentos e chegou a uma decisão.

"Você tem razão, Edward. Eu confio em você. Por favor me perdoe por sempre dar a impressão de que eu não faço."

Ele foi sincero, e começou a repreender-se mentalmente por uma falta que não existiu.

"Não há nada a perdoar", eu disse levemente.

Caminhando para lá do piano, que dominou a nossa sala da frente, eu me inclinei e peguei a mala de couro nos pés de Carlisle, com cuidado para não esmagar a alça quando eu a levantei.

"Vá em frente, Chicago está esperando", eu disse a ele quando eu a entreguei. "E assim está o Dr. Harrow, assuma o que o ele faz na estação, sem se perder."

Carlisle sorriu, gracioso na derrota, e tomou a bolsa.

"Obrigado, Edward".

Eu o ajudei a vestir o casaco de lã pesado, um suporte necessário quando se aventura fora entre os seres humanos que sentem o frio e agasalham-se contra ele. Ele colocou um cachecol em volta do pescoço e colocou o seu chapéu marrom favorito em sua cabeça.

"Só vai ser por poucos dias. Nós vamos caçar quando voltarmos. Talvez vamos encontrar um leão da montanha ou dois?"

Carlisle estava pensando que encontrar um leão da montanha seria apenas uma coisa para me deixar no clima de Natal. Ele temia que eu estava perdendo o contato com as tradições humanas que outrora significavam muito para mim.

Eliminando a necessidade de rolar os olhos para a preocupação em seus pensamentos, eu simplesmente assenti. Carlisle ganhava em sua vocação como uma mãe super-protetora. Eu tinha dezessete anos quando morri, e não sete.

Com um último olhar sobre seu ombro, ele saiu pela porta da frente. Eu estava na janela da sala e o observei arrastar pela pista em meio à neve, até que seus pensamentos desapareceram no intervalo.

Bendito silêncio.

Ou tão silencioso quanto isto pode ficar para um vampiro. Eu ainda podia ouvir, uma família de ratinhos que se deslocava sem descanso durante o sono no sótão acima, a pequena quantidade de sangue em seus corpos não era tão atraente como o canto da sereia do sangue humano.

A casa em madeira rangeu um pouco e estalactites pingavam fora das calhas. À distância, uma manada de vacas do vizinho mugia, a cada tantas vezes.

Minha paisagem mental, no entanto, foi guardada em silêncio por meus próprios pensamentos. Caminhando para o piano, pela terceira vez desde a nossa vinda para Ashland, corri minhas mãos sobre as teclas. Tive o cuidado agora para não pressionar muito duro quando toquei em staccato*. O marfim era frágil.

_*__ O __staccato__ ou «destacado» — designa um tipo de __fraseio__ ou de articulação no qual as notas e os motivos das frase musicais devem ser executadas com suspensões entre elas, ficando as notas com curta duração_

Deixando de lado a música de Natal que Carlisle sempre esperançoso trouxe para casa alguns dias atrás, eu cheguei em Rimsky-Korsakov, enchi a casa com a música, toda a noite e bem no dia seguinte.

_*__ Nikolai Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov__ (__Tikhvin__, __18 de março__ de__1844__ — __Lyubensk__, __21 de junho__ de __1908__) foi um __militar__, __professor__, e __compositor__, __russo__. Um mestre em orquestração. A sua mais conhecida composição orquestral __Capriccio Espagnol__, e a suíte sinfônica __Scheherazade__ são considerados básicos do repertório de música clássica._

Eventualmente, até mesmo a música era pálea e eu andei para fora, não me incomodando com um casaco. As nuvens cinzentas e ameaçadoras. Parecia que a neve podia vir novamente. Como é muito sazonal.

O som de uma carroça puxada a cavalos veio até mim. Era um dos nossos vizinhos no seu caminho para a cidade, sem dúvida. Voltei para a casa ao invés de deixá-lo ver-me fora do meu suéter e me pergunto sobre isso.

Olhei pela janela do vagão enquanto o peso foi passando. Os fazendeiros de Ashe estavam em um clima festivo. Ele enfiou um raminho de azevinho em seu chapéu e foi cantarolando uma canção de Natal enquanto ele se dirigia pela pista.

Gostaria de saber se a minha rua de volta para casa em Chicago estaria decorada este ano. Nós costumávamos ir todos para fora com guirlandas sobre as grades da varanda, guirlandas nas portas, e árvores de Natal visíveis em cada janela. Os gêmeos que viviam na rua colocaram correntes de papel envolto em todo o arbusto em seu quintal no último Natal que passei lá. Em seguida, a neve caiu e derreteu as suas correntes de papel colorido que voltaram para celulose.

Eles vieram para fora e choraram sobre aquilo, dois meninos gemendo na neve. Eu tentei consolá-los. Pelo menos eu acho que eu tinha. Eu não conseguia lembrar o que eu disse. As memórias da minha vida antes de Carlisle estavam desaparecendo. Era como olhar para ferroitipias* dos meus bisavós que eu nunca tinha conhecido. As saias rodadas e os uniformes datados da Guerra Civil foram uma curiosidade, nada mais. Eu sabia que meus pais estimavam aquelas fotografias, mas para mim elas eram apenas fotos de estranhos.

_*__Ferrotipia__, é uma__fotografia__feita em criar um positivo, direto sobre uma folha de__ferro__metálico que é escurecida pela pintura, lacagem ou esmalte e é usado como um suporte para um__colódio__de __emulsão fotográfica__.Fotos antigas que utilizam aquela técnica básica do buraquinho na caixa com luz._

Os gêmeos morreram antes de mim, as primeiras vítimas do nosso quarteirão. A Influenza golpeou duramente a nossa rua. Gostaria de saber quem foi deixado para deixar lá fora guirlandas e coroas.

Entrando na cozinha, me sentei à mesa de pinho para praticar o que Carlisle chama de 'maneirismos humanos. Os seres humanos cansam depois de ficar em pé por um tempo.

Quem sobreviveu à gripe de volta na minha rua tinha, sem dúvida, decorado suas casas agora. A vida continuou, para alguns.

Carlisle tentou me interessa em obter uma árvore de Natal. Eu esmaguei suas esperanças, recusando-me. O que estava lá para comemorar, afinal? Por que decorar? Não é como se Carlisle pudesse convidar alguém do trabalho sobre a nossa casa, então realmente não havia necessidade de decorar a sala. Eu não podia confiar em um espaço fechado com presas indefesas. Uma coisa foi andar pela cidade com Carlisle ao meu lado, pronto para bater-me se eu me movesse para atacar. Era bem diferente, ser preso dentro de casa com a minha fonte de alimento natural e não comê-lo.

O primeiro ano após o Carlisle me transformar, o Natal chegou e passou sem que qualquer um de nós percebesse. Ficamos em uma cabana de caça, longe das cidades ou fazendas, com nada além de deserto ao redor. Após esse primeiro ano, Carlisle encontrou-nos esta casa de campo em Ashland, Wisconsin. Era apenas fora dos limites da cidade. Nossos vizinhos eram agricultores que se mantinham por si mesmos e nos deixavam sozinhos.

Gostei da casa. Carlisle trouxe algumas das peças que ele tinha na Europa. Algumas eram simples e austeras como a cruz de madeira de seu pai, pastor. Outros eram quase dolorosamente ornamentados, como sua poltrona favorita, uma monstruosidade hedionda em crina de cavalo vitoriana. Fiquei imaginando o que minha mãe teria pensado disso.

Franzindo a testa, tentei decidir se ela teria odiado ou amado. Eu não conseguia lembrar seu gosto para móveis. Ela se mudou para a casa do meu pai, quando ela se casou com ele. Sua mãe, minha avó, ainda estava viva na época, então a mobília da casa era dela. Minha avó Rose morreu quando eu era uma criança pequena. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do rosto dela, só o nome dela. Não conseguia me lembrar dos pais da minha mãe em tudo, e eu sabia que eles tinham vivido muito mais do que a vovó Rose.

Por quê? Por que lembrar de uma coisa e não de outra?

Bati meu punho na mesa em irritação e respirei em desânimo para as farpas.

Maravilhoso.

Se Carlisle voltasse e encontrasse uma mesa de cozinha quebrada ele nunca me deixa em paz novamente. Caí de joelhos para o levantamento dos danos.

A perna da mesa iria precisar de substituição. Então, teria o suporte de metal que o acompanhava ao lado de baixo da tabela. A mesa tinha um pouco de um amassado, mas foi a perna que tinha suportado o peso do meu mau humor.

Desgostoso comigo mesmo, eu afundei no meu calcanhar. Eu teria que ir à cidade para comprar um suporte de madeira e substituir por uma perna nova na mesa. Carlisle tinha ferramentas no galpão dos fundos, e eu sabia que poderia formar um pé como os outros três, mas eu precisava de pedaços de pinheiros em forma.

Eu esperaria até pouco tempo antes de fechar. Mesmo que fosse perto do Natal, eu não acho que haveria muitas compras de Natal em uma loja de ferragens.

Eu belisquei a ponte do meu nariz, e depois soltei minha mão abruptamente quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo. Carlisle disse que não era incomum que certos traços humanos, transitassem na nossa estranha vida nova. Eu amava a música antes de eu morrer e ainda curtia, mas ajeitar meu nariz era uma coisa estúpida de se fazer. Eu costumava fazer isso quando eu sentia uma dor de cabeça chegando.

Carlisle, muitas vezes pensa que era uma expressão minha de frustração, e é usado para medir as minhas reações. Eu tinha um monte de coisas para ser frustrado a respeito, mas isso não significava que eu queria mostrá-lo.

Olhando pela janela da cozinha, vi que a luz estava mudando. Com os dias mais curtos do inverno, a escuridão veio rapidamente. Era hora de começar a andar para a cidade, se eu quisesse me agarrar a um ritmo humano. Parecia uma penitência adequada para a minha exposição anterior e inconveniente de força vampírica.

Lembrando-me de pegar um casaco e um cachecol de lã envoltório ao redor do meu pescoço, me aventurei no exterior e na pista de neve.

Lá fora tinha uma vida própria. Enquanto eu caminhava pela pista, eu respirei em uma variedade de aromas, vistas e sons. Eu podia ver a neve que derrete pingando das árvores, ouvir os pensamentos de um coelho em busca de alimento, e um falcão voando alto.

Seus pensamentos eram fáceis de ignorar. Não seria dessa forma na cidade. Gostei da minha solidão mental enquanto durou.

Quanto mais perto eu me aventurei na cidade, mais a cacofonia subiu em torno de mim.

" _Não tenho dinheiro para presentes.__O que vou eu fazer? '_

Um trabalhador corpulento, grande, e cheio de sangue tentador, pesadamente passou.

" _Bicarbonato de sódio, os ovos, os ovos, definitivamente, mais sim.__Preciso de farinha?__Não, não há, pelo menos, mais alguns copos, e a receita pede dois ... "_

Uma dona de casa, arrastando uma menina petulante pela mão, varrida pela rua.

" _Por que eu tenho que carregar a cesta de compras?__Eu pareço uma serva.__A família Betsy manda a empregada a fazer todas as suas compras. "_

E assim por diante elas passaram, como o mugido de gado continuamente em minha mente.

Eu furei meu queixo no peito e mantive minha cabeça abaixada. Eu não sentia nada por essas pessoas e seus interesses mesquinhos, nada mas perto de um desejo irresistível de parar sua vibração mental, de uma vez por todas, com meus dentes.

Cerrando os punhos, eu os enterrei no meu bolso e continuei caminhando. Foi muito mais difícil atravessar multidões sem os pensamentos tranquilizadores de Carlisle para me distrair, mas eu poderia fazê-lo.

Em uma encruzilhada, vi um monte de cantores de Natal, cercando os cercados como um rebanho de ovelhas. Seu pastor, não, seu líder de coro, os agrupou juntos e lhes ordenou que começassem a cantar. Vários estavam fora de ritmo.

Fugi para uma rua lateral. Já era ruim o bastante que eu tinha que ouvir os seus pensamentos mesquinhos uns com os outros e o líder do coro, mas ser submetido a seu desempenho amador? Era demais para suportar.

A rua era uma área residencial, de classe média baixa pelos que parecia, desde que as casas eram pequenas com os estaleiros pequenos na frente. A maioria dos homens não estavam em casa do trabalho ainda, e os pensamentos de suas fêmeas eram confortavelmente mundanos.

Todos menos um.

" _Não, oh não.__Como?__Eu tinha apenas ido por uma hora.__Por quê?__Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. "_

Angústia afiada em pânico, coloriu o pensamentos da mulher, que foram misturadas como o vidro quebrado. Havia outros pensamentos também, vindo de uma mente imatura e sonolenta. Era uma criança, perguntando por que sua mãe estava tão chateado, porque seu rosto era tão apertado.

Eu parei na morta rua suja de lama e virei minha cabeça em direção à casa de onde os pensamentos emanavam. Era uma pequena casa térrea indigna de atenção, atrás de uma cerca e com algumas roseiras cobertas de neve, hibernado sob o seu manto de gelo. Pela porta aberta, eu vi as costas de uma mulher, sua parte superior em um tampão de malha com uma criança apenas visível por cima do ombro.

Medo excitado por ela.

" _E se ele ainda está aqui?__Querido Deus, o que devo fazer?__Eu tenho Teddy comigo._

Eu sorri um pouco. Quem quer que 'ele' era, ele não estava na casa mais. Eu podia sentir o cheiro e há apenas duas pessoas lá dentro, a mulher e a criança. Havia um outro cheiro, muito familiar para mim, devido a meus problemas recentes com a mesa.

Cheguei mais perto do portão na cerca de piquete. A mulher começou a recuar para fora de sua porta e vi a madeira estilhaçada no chão. Esse movimento enviou o cheiro de pinho flutuando no meu caminho.

Na porta estava pendurada uma dobradiça. A outra foi arrancada e era inútil. O bloqueio foi puxado completamente fora da porta, que tinha se espalhado quando alguém a arrebentou aberta, provavelmente com um pé de cabra.

Sua histeria estava subindo. Eu senti o predador dentro de mim mexer e tomar nota. Perseguindo um animal entrando em pânico era fácil. Eles eram muito previsíveis. Ela pegou o caminho de menor resistência, esquivando-se na parte traseira entre sua casa e o que era próximo a ela, desde que arbustos resistentes bloqueavam a passagem entre sua casa e a outra para a esquerda. Uma vez que ela me viu bloquear sua rota para a rua, esquivou-se a direita que era a única opção lógica que lhe resta.

Eu poderia estar em seu momento, ela estava fora da vista da estrada, e eu seria rápido o suficiente para impedi-la de gritar. Seu vizinho mais próximo não teria sequer me ouvido atacar se eu jogasse bem. A criança seria fácil demais.

Eu mordi meu lábio, forte e engoli um gole de veneno.

Ela se virou e me viu no portão, olhos arregalados e assustados, carregando seu filho nos braços.

"Minha senhora? Você está bem?" Ouvi-me perguntar.

Talvez Carlisle estava certo sobre os traços humanos que nós transportamos. Minhas maneiras estavam intactas, apesar de serem concorrentes com os meus impulsos mais letais.

"O quê?"

Por um segundo eu me vi através de seus olhos e pensamentos.

' _Oh, ele é um menino.__Ele é lindo.__Aquele cabelo, eu nunca tinha visto tal vermelho maravilhoso.__Oh graças, ele está me olhando.__Devo procurar um assunto.__O que estou fazendo?__O assaltante ainda pode estar aqui. "_

Quando seus pensamentos arrancaram para longe de mim e de volta à sua situação, ela apertou seu aperto em seu filho.

Irritado com o constante apertar, ele começou a chorar.

Ela estava um pouco longe de lamentar-se. Algo precisava ser feito.

"Ele tem um belo par de pulmões com ele, não é?" Eu observei com um sorriso triste.

Carlisle sempre disse que os nossos olhares podem iludir, que era uma das coisas que nos fez tão perigosos para os seres humanos sensíveis. Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo. O choro da criança estavam começando a irritar meus nervos.

Ela deu uma risada tensa, sem som.

"Sim, ele tem", ela respondeu, saltando delicadamente quando ela olhou para trás, preocupada com a porta aberta.

"Eu vejo que a porta está quebrada. Posso dar uma olhada?"

" _Seus olhos são de uma cor incomum, como o mel quente.__ Qual é__ o problema? "_ perguntou-se _.__"Ele acabou de chegar, então ele não pode ser aquele que a quebrou. Se o assaltante ainda está aqui, ele vai ouvir a voz do rapaz e se assustar. '_ Foi a minha suposta habilidade de afugentar os meliantes com a minha voz que a fez decidir.

"Por favor", disse ela, recuando para me permitir o acesso ao batente.

Eu abri o portão da cerca baixa e fiz meu caminho até a escada e para a varanda, cuidadosamente respirando pela boca e não pelo meu nariz. Isso só ajudou um pouco.

"Você vai precisar de um novo bloqueio e de outra dobradiça," eu disse a ela.

Passei a mão para baixo e havia bordas afiadas da madeira, espalhadas.

"A pintura pode precisar de alguns retoques, também".

A porta era de uma rica cor marrom. A julgar pelas camadas eu pudesse ver de onde a madeira estava quebrada, que tinha sido vermelho e depois preto antes do seu brasão de pintura.

Ela se aproximou de mim para dar uma olhada, a criança em seus braços aquietou para um gemido ocasional.

Tão perto, tão quente e pulsando com o sangue da vida. Eu quis que ele parasse quieto.

"Eram ladrões? Talvez você deve verificar para ver o que foi roubado", eu sugeri tão calmamente quanto eu podia. Eu precisava de distância dela.

"Ah sim, claro."

Pavor tomou conta de sua mente enquanto ela se movia lentamente para a casa. Fiquei fora tomando goles enormes e não-perfumados de aroma humano no ar.

Eu vi através de seus olhos a confusão que o ladrão deixou em seu rastro. As gavetas foram arrancadas, o conteúdo espalhado por toda parte. Uma pequena árvore de Natal estava deitada de lado, deve ter batido na pressa do assaltante.

"Oh não", ela suspirou. Ouvi-a colocar a criança para baixo sobre a poltrona e ela caiu de joelhos, junto à árvore.

" _Os presentes já se foram.__Eu economizei por tanto tempo para dá-los a Albert.__Agora eu não tenho nada para lhe dar e o Natal está tão perto.__O que devo fazer?__Teddy não vai notar, ele é jovem demais para compreender realmente, mas o da minha mãe e meu pai?" _

Ela procurou freneticamente por ornamentos quebrados nas caídas agulhas do pinheiro. _'Onde está o lenço de malha?__O kit de costura? O__ perfume de __minha irmã? '_

Os dedos dela pararam e ela chupou em uma respiração enquanto ela se deparou com o vidro quebrado. O aroma de lavanda flutuava pela sala enquanto ela cuidadosamente recolheu os pedaços do frasco do perfume juntos. Foi o único presente que o ladrão não tinha tomado.

' _Por quê?__Por que isso tem que acontecer?_

Eu não queria testemunhar os pensamentos desolados da mulher. Não era realmente da minha conta, mas um cavalheiro nunca deixa uma mulher em sofrimento, sem tentar ajudar.

"Eu vou à loja de ferragens e ver se eu posso encontrar um bloqueio adequado," Eu chamei de fora da porta.

O cheiro de lavanda não foi avassalador o bastante para mascarar o cheiro sedutor de seu sangue.

"Sim, obrigado. Isso seria ótimo", disse ela, tentando em vão soar como se ela não estivesse chorando. Eu fingi não perceber.

Com um breve aceno de adeus, eu a deixei lá, uma mulher pequena e gordinha, com o xale escorregando de um ombro, segurando o vidro quebrado nas mãos.

A loja estava quase deserta, tal como eu esperava. Fiz minhas compras de forma rápida e certa. Eu tinha que estar louco, gastando tempo em torno de seres humanos, colocando-me num estado de constante tentação. Eu defini o meu próprio abastecimento do piquete e fiz uma quantidade adequada de ruído humano ao abrir o portão e pisotear até a varanda.

Ela me encontrou na porta e eu forcei um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por fazer isso", ela balbuciou.

Ela mudou de histeria e sofrimento para a gratidão. Eu vi de suas memórias recentes de que o ladrão tinha levado algumas de suas jóias e um bom conjunto de abotoaduras de seu marido, lá de cima. Ela se sentia insegura em sua própria casa, e queria desesperadamente a porta fixa desde que seu marido não estava em casa até amanhã.

"Eu não podia dormir tranquilamente à noite sabendo que alguém poderia vir de fora da rua. Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa? Um copo de cidra? Café? Chá?"

Seus olhos eram castanhos, como o cabelo que estava preso em um coque baixo na parte de trás do pescoço dela. Ela me lembrou de uma cambaxirra* um pouco gorda. Ela não tinha idéia de que ela estava perguntando a um monstro pelo chá.

_*Cambaxirra é um tipo de rolinha._

"Chá, se não for muito incômodo."

Eu sabia desde a lenha empilhada ao longo da lateral da casa e da falta de uma chaminé que ela não tinha um fogão elétrico. A chaminé saliente do telhado foi uma oferta inoperante. O chá exigiria acender o fogão a lenha e colocando a chaleira no fogo para ferver. Seria mantê-la na cozinha e fora do meu caminho.

"Oh, não é problema algum."

Ela sorriu e eu vi que ela tinha covinhas na bochecha, que só apareceram quando a boca enrugou-se. Eu vi seu retiro para a cozinha. A moda de hoje em dia não é gentil, as estreitas saias serviam para acentuar a sua baixa estatura e quadris largos.

Sua sinceridade me surpreendeu. Ela queria estar fazendo algo para mim, enquanto ela não estava preparada para enfrentar a limpeza da bagunça lá em cima, que o ladrão havia deixado para ela. O berço de seu filho não foi alterado e ela o deitou para dormir, prometendo a si mesma que ela arrumaria seu quarto antes de quaisquer outra coisa.

Ela estava a discutir se ela deveria usar a boa porcelana ou uma caneca simples. Não que eu me importava. Eu não iria beber o chá, ou qualquer outra coisa, lembrei-me bruscamente e comecei a trabalhar.

Bloqueei seus pensamentos o melhor que pude, me concentrei em substituir a quebrada dobradiça e a fechadura sem encaixe com as peças de metal ou limpando as lascas de madeira. A escuridão estava caindo, e a mulher estava preocupada em outra sala, enquanto eu me entregava ao trabalho em velocidade vampírica, terminando bem antes da chaleira começar a gritar. Eu balancei a porta aberta para testar a dobradiça. Ela se manteve firme.

Ela havia decidido sobre a boa porcelana. Era branco com acentos em azul escuro e pequenas rosas espalhadas pela porcelana.

"Aqui está", disse ela, passando-me a fumegante xícara e o pires quando ela olhou para a minha obra.

Enquanto eu peguei a xícara com cautela, nossos dedos escovaram.

"Oh," ela engasgou. "Suas mãos estão tão frias. Gostaria de entrar na cozinha para se aquecer?"

O remorso varreu, perdendo-se através dela. Eu não me importava com frio, não mais.

"Não, eu realmente devo estar no meu caminho."

Olhei para o copo, momentaneamente e em sobre o que fazer com ele. Eu realmente não queria beber. Eu sabia que se eu o fizesse eu teria que vomitar depois.

"É Earl Grey*", a mulher confidenciou. "Você deve ter notado que cheira um pouco diferente."

_*Earl Grey__é o nome dado a qualquer tipo de__chá__aromatizado com__óleo essencial__de__bergamota__._

Ela estava começando a se preocupar que eu não iria gostar.

"É um cheiro maravilhoso," eu menti.

Tinha que haver alguma maneira de distraí-la para que eu pudesse jogar o líquido para fora da porta.

"Quase tão bom quanto o outro cheiro de antes," eu continuei. "Era lavanda?"

Ela juntou as mãos, infeliz, e balançou a cabeça, os olhos começando a rasgar.

"Eu comprei um frasco de perfume para a minha irmã. O ladrão quebrou."

"Isso é uma vergonha. Será que seu filho está chorando?"

Apelei para os seus instintos maternais que funcionaram perfeitamente. Não só ela virou a cabeça na direção do quarto de seu filho, como ela também deu alguns passos na direção da escada para ouvir. Levou apenas um segundo para que eu passasse o fluido nocivo pela porta aberta e sobre a neve, retornando a xícara para o pires o mais suavemente possível.

"Eu não ouvi nada", disse ela relutantemente, voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Meu erro", eu me desculpei, sorrindo e levantando a xícara vazia à boca, fingindo beber.

Ela olhava com um sorriso gentil no rosto, completamente tomado pelos meus atos.

"Obrigado por sua hospitalidade senhora ..."

Eu percebi que não sabia o nome dela. Eu sabia de seus pensamentos, que seu filho se chamava Teddy e seu marido era Albert, mas as pessoas raramente pensam em si mesmos pelo nome.

"Kendall", ela fornecido com um corar. "Maria Kendall".

A corrida de gratidão em seus pensamentos era embaraçosa. Eu só fixei sua porta, ela não tinha necessidade de respeitar-me como se eu tivesse matado um dragão.

"Eu sou Edward. Cullen ... Edward". Eu quase disse Masen.

"Aqui", eu segurava a xícara para ela pegar. "Obrigado pelo chá. Eu realmente tenho que ir agora."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, afastei-me da porta aberta e continuei andando.

A ouvi de pé até na porta e chamando-me em um adeus, mas não virei a cabeça. Assim que a porta fechou, eu peguei o material que tinha comprado para o meu próprio trabalho de reparo de onde eu havia deixado pelo piquete. Eu me perguntei vagamente quem havia roubado os presentes de Natal dos Kendalls. Parecia uma coisa particularmente grosseira de se fazer. Eles obviamente não eram bem de vida, apenas uma modesta família de classe média. Deve ter sido um crime de oportunidade, e não premeditado.

As ruas de Ashland estavam ficando ocupadas com as pessoas correndo do trabalho para casa ou fazendo compras. Alguns estavam arremessando para fora para comprar presentes de última hora das lojas que ficaram abertas até tarde. Para uma temporada que, supostamente, promove a paz na Terra e boa vontade para com os homens, houve uma notável quantidade de mau humor e ansiedade. Rangi os dentes e sofri o turbilhão de pensamentos e perfumes, até que não aguentei mais.

Arremessei-me em uma rua lateral menos movimentada, decidindo cortar pela parte pobre da cidade e voltar a estrada que conduzia de volta para a casa de campo nos arredores de Ashland. Eu teria que atravessar um campo ou dois quando chegasse ao fim da cidade, mas valia a pena. Eu ainda podia ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas nos edifícios dos apartamento sombrio, mas eram abafados pela distância.

Foi o cheiro fraco de lavanda que chamou minha atenção em primeiro lugar. A janela do apartamento do porão tinha sido deixada aberta, para deixar o ar netrar, isso era a fonte do cheiro. Era o mesmo aroma da garrafa quebrada no chão da Sra. Kendall.

Eu me virei para olhar para os passos cinzas e sujos que desciam até ao apartamento no subsolo. Os pensamentos de seu ocupante garantiram aquilo. Eu encontrei o ladrão.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** _Hey mais uma história da pershefony, minha primeira tradução I presume, também foi dela._

_Essa história em dois capítulos, então o segundo sai se houver pelo menos 2 reviews._

_Espero que gostem, adoro histórias Pré-Twilight (que contam o que aconteceu antes do livro.)_

_Bejinhos e reviews ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Disclaimer :**_**_ A história é de _Persephonesfolly que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOIS<strong>

" _Isso vai valer alguns bonitos doláres. "_

Eu vi através dos olhos do ladrão a imagem de um relógio de bolso, dourado e brilhante à luz de um fogo de carvão a morrer. Não me admira que ele tinha deixado a janela aberta. Os vapores eram pungentes. Eles quase dominavam o cheiro de lavanda agarrados à roupa do ladrão.

Ele abriu o relógio, xingando um pouco quando ele não conseguiu descobrir a ruptura na primeira tentativa.

" _O que é isso?__Uma inscrição?__Para Albert Always Amor Mary? __'_

Ele colocou o relógio para baixo abruptamente e refletiu sobre o empreendimento.

" _Isso vai diminuir o seu valor. "_

Um monte de merda rolou sobre ele.

' _Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente para pagar Carlo, nunca.__Por que eu deixei Ronald falar-me sobre o jogo de poker?__Eu sabia que ele era muito rico para o meu bolso.__Todo mundo sabe que Carlo é um homem perigoso.__Agora, ele está segurando a minha nota. "_

Ele imaginou o refugo de papel sujo, onde havia escrito o seu "eu devo a você".

' _Eu nunca vou ser capaz de pagar até o Natal. "_

Vi as mãos do ladrão. Presas na frente de seu rosto e apavoradas, pela maneira como elas estavam tremendo de medo. Dedos enrolados quando ele apertou-os em punhos e os deixou cair.

" _Eu não posso mais fazer isso, eu não posso.__Meus pobres nervos.__Pensei que meu coração iria parar pelo tempo todo em que eu estava lá dentro.__Eu não sou talhado para uma vida de crime. "_

Ele pegou o relógio de novo e olhou para ele quando uma onda de auto-aversão passou por ele.

" _É melhor apanhar dentro de uma polegada da minha vida.__Pelo menos desse jeito eu não vou acabar na cadeia. "_

Seus pensamentos tornaram-se lesados.

" _Paguei a quantia que eu perdi no jogo.__Não é justo que Carlo continua despertando-me o interesse.__A maneira como ele tem que configurar isso, nunca vai parar.__Ele vai vir atrás de mim e me bater, é só o que eu sei._

Eu peguei um vislumbre das tábuas de madeira, e então a escuridão desceu quando o ladrão fechou os olhos, pôs a testa contra a mesa, e começou a soluçar.

Voltando, eu forcei os meus pés para afastar-me do edifício.

Eu odiava o homem por ser fraco, por ser um ladrão, mas acima de tudo eu o odiava por me fazer sentir pena dele. Que direito ele tinha de ter a minha pena? Não era o meu problema. Eu tinha uma mesa para concertar.

Meus passos eram mais lentos.

Se não é o meu problema, porque eu me sinto culpado indo embora? Eu poderia invadir o apartamento do ladrão, ter de volta os presentes e entregá-los na casa da Sra. Kendall, mas o que então? Como eu iria explicar ter encontrado os presentes? E onde isso deixaria o ladrão? Ele estaria livre para roubar outra família pobre, e com o nível de desespero que eu senti dele, ele estaria convencendo-se logo há sair e roubar de novo.

Eu poderia quebrar a perna dele, obrigando-o a ficar dentro de casa, mas isso me faria apenas como Carlo, o homem que ele temi. Além disso, Carlisle nunca aprovaria. Se eu calculasse mal um pouquinho e rompesse a pele ...

Tremendo com o pensamento de sangue fresco, eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de me segurar. Era perigoso demais para contemplar.

Carlo.

Ele foi o verdadeiro culpado.

Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Eu escondi minhas compras em um beco próximo ao prédio do apartamento e parti para completar a minha tarefa.

Três visitas a bares locais mais tarde, encontrei um homem que acreditava em minha história sobre ir a Carlo para saldar uma dívida de jogo, de meu pai ao leito de morte. Ele me deu indicações para a casa de Carlo, fazendo-me a prometer ser discreto desde que Carlo não gostava de fazer negócios onde ele morava. Só a minha garantia de que o meu 'pai' devia muito dinheiro, convenceu o atendente do bar a me dar o endereço. A julgar pelo pensamento do homem, Carlo gostava muito dinheiro, e tende a ser implacável para com aqueles que o impediam de seu dinheiro.

Carlo Santorini vive em uma parte bonita da cidade, em uma casa de tijolos, bloqueada atrás de um portão alto de ferro. Levou menos de um segundo para eu pular sobre ela. Havia luzes vindas das janelas no andar térreo. Agachei-me junto à parede de tijolos harmoniosos, com o cuidado de ficar fora da vista, perto de duas portas francesas que levaram a um jardim lateral.

Três funcionários dormiam no piso superior, um homem e duas mulheres. No segundo andar, os sonhos inocentes e caótica de duas crianças, me surpreendeu. Uma mulher dormia no quarto ao lado deles, estavam recentemente dormindo então, não estavam sonhando ainda. Carlo tinha uma esposa? Uma família?

Eu rejeitei a idéia enquanto eu concentrava meus pensamentos no único ocupante em vigília da casa. Ele estava meio bêbado, resmungando mentalmente por ter sido colocado ali com sua irmã e seus dois filhos pelas férias.

' _Idiota, obtendo-se a enviá-los bem na época do Natal.__Agora eu estou preso com Theresa pelos próximos seis meses até que ele esteja voltando.__Seus pirralhos também.__Não é possível jogá-los fora também.__Eu não quero as pessoas dizendo que eu não posso cuidar de meus próprios parentes.__É ruim para os negócios. "_

Ele tomou outro gole de uísque, segurando o copo de vidro para admirar a cor do líquido.

' _Ah, esse é o material.__Isso é sobre o que tudo é.__Boa bebida, boa comida, mulheres e rapidez. __Não que eu vá ter qualquer pouco disto neste Natal, não com a Teresa na casa_ ", pensou com ressentimento, a sua mente tocava brevemente sobre as conquistas do passado.

Felizmente, seus pensamentos voltaram para suas queixas rapidamente.

" _Santa Teresa_ ", pensou ele ironicamente. _'Lendo __Dickens*__ para os pirralhos e cantando canções natalinas sangrentas para __quais eu tenho que olhar em minha frente a cada noite.__Eu a vi olhando para mim quando leu um pouco sobre Marley e Scrooge**. Bruxa ingrata.__Eu não sou nada como Scrooge.__Eu sou um homem de negócios real.__Se as pessoas não podem pagar elas merecem o que recebem.__ "_

_*__ Charles John Huffam Dickens__, foi o mais popular dos romancistas__ingleses__da__era vitoriana__. Dickens contribuiu em grande parte para a introdução da crítica social na literatura de ficção inglesa. Entre os seus maiores clássicos podemos destacar "Copperfield"e "Oliver Twist" e "Um Conto de Natal"_

_*__ * __Jacob Marley__ o fantasma do passado e Ebenezer Scrooge é o ranzinza pão duro, visitado pelos 3 fantasmas do natal, em Um Conto de Natal._

Uma série de lembranças lhe encheram a mente com pessoas sangrando e gritando por

misericórdia, enquanto ele ou um de seus capangas os quebravam com bastões, socos ingleses e, às vezes com os punhos nus.

" _Além disso, eu não acredito em fantasmas._ "

Eu não poderia ter pedido uma melhor abertura.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Rosnei quando eu quebrei a trava nas portas francesas e entrei na sala.

O ar da noite rodou comigo, fazendo com que as chamas na lareira saltassem alto.

A mandíbula de Carlo Santorini caiu. O copo escorregou por entre os dedos, espalhando na perna da calça o uísque e saturando o tapete oriental a seus pés. Choque congelou-o na poltrona por um momento, então ele começou a reagir.

Ele era um homem pesado, com cabelos negros repartidos ao meio. Seus olhos eram pequenos e ele tinha dobras na pele tonificada, oliva. Sua boca larga elaborou em um rosnado.

"Quem você pensa que é? Saia da minha casa!"

Ele estava com raiva, mas não com medo, ainda não. Colocando as mãos sobre os braços de sua cadeira estofada de couro, começou a sua alçada em um volume considerável de seus pés, apenas para parar morto quando eu me movi com a velocidade vampírica para impedi-lo.

Num momento eu estava na porta aberta, no próximo minhas mãos estavam em cima dele, segurando-lhe os braços, com meu rosto diretamente na frente dele.

Era perigoso estar tão perto, mas muito emocionante em um sentido, saber que sua vida era minha para eu levar ou deixar.

Ele gritou, assustado.

"_Seus olhos, suas mãos, tão frias",_ vieram os seus pensamentos confusos pelo medo.

Bom. Isso era exatamente o que eu queria que ele sentisse.

"O que ... O que você é?" ele gaguejou.

"Talvez eu seja apenas um pesadelo bêbado vindo assombrá-lo depois de Dickens demais", eu sugeri suavemente.

"Ou talvez," eu continuei, olhando, "eu sou a sua consciência em forma humana."

Eu o deixei refletir sobre isso por um segundo e, em seguida abaixei a minha voz ameaçadoramente.

"Ou talvez eu realmente sou um fantasma".

Um sorriso nervoso cruzou a boca, enquanto sua mente rejeitou a idéia.

"Não, não é possível. Eu não ..."

"Acredito em fantasmas?" Eu terminei a frase por ele. "Eu sei disso. Eu sei tudo sobre você, parasita repugnante."

Eu levantei a minha mão direita e puxei um dedo gelado em seu rosto, parando em sua veia jugular. Eu pressionei a ponta da minha unha contra ela levemente, apenas o suficiente para causar dor, mas não o suficiente para perfurar a pele.

Seria tão fácil para mim rasgá-lo aberto. A pele renderia como papel de seda com um movimento do meu dedo.

Veneno encheu minha boca. Meu estômago apertou. Tão perto, tão tentador era seu sangue. Eu engoli o veneno com relutância. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer.

"Seria fácil matá-lo."

Eu ouvi a perda em minha voz. Assim ele o fez. Ele arregalou os olhos, as pupilas dilatando enquanto sua freqüência cardíaca acelerava. Eu tive que engolir de volta outra rajada de veneno.

Escovei a mão fora de seu braço, eu arranquei o couro e o recheio de madeira da cobertura a levantando para o Santorini ver antes de jogá-la na lareira. As chamas começaram a dançar e o cheiro do couro queimado encheu a sala quando eles começaram a consumi-lo.

"Eu poderia agarrar o seu pescoço tão facilmente", eu o informei.

"O que você quer?"

Sua mente estava lutando por opções. Ele não tinha nenhuma. O mordomo e o guarda-costas estava lá em cima dormindo. Eu era mais forte e mais rápido. Ele não tinha a chance de me derrotar. Eu tinha acabado de demonstrar isso.

"As notas promissórias. As dívidas de jogo que você coletou."

A carranca vincou o rosto do homem gordo, enquanto ele percorria mentalmente a lista de todos os que lhe devia dinheiro, tentando chegar com o nome de uma pessoa que poderia se dar ao luxo de contratar lá fora uma pessoa com músculos como os meus. É isso que ele pensava de mim, um bandido contratado enviado para assustá-lo. Acho que era mais fácil para ele acreditar nisto do que no que ele estava vendo com os próprios olhos.

"Quem?"

Eu hesitei por um sopro do tempo, percebendo que eu não sabia o nome do ladrão. Então eu sorri quando uma solução se apresentou.

"Todos eles".

"O quê? Não, eu não posso."

Ele foi totalizando a quantia que ele iria perder liberando as notas. Incrivelmente, a sua ganância foi superando o medo.

Escovei a outra mão fora do braço restante, e continuei a vandalizar a cadeira, rasgando-a bastante e jogando para se juntar a primeira no fogo.

Então eu coloquei minha mão em cima do seu joelho coberto pelas calças, e belisquei um ou outro lado dele suavemente com o polegar e o indicador.

"Eu posso remover outras coisas além de braços de cadeiras", eu disse baixinho.

O fedor de urina encheu o ar, enquanto sua bexiga liberou.

"Onde estão as notas?" Eu perguntei.

Levou um momento para a massa de conversas tolas de seus pensamentos acalmarem o suficiente para formar uma resposta coerente. Eu esperei pacientemente. Estava escuro lá fora, completamente. Eu poderia esperar a noite toda se eu tivesse que fazer.

"O cofre está seguro! O cofre na parede!"

Seu cérebro focou na imagem de uma pintura a óleo, uma cena de caça, com caçadores em casacos vermelhos a cavalo, com cães de moagem sobre todos ao seu redor. Eu vi isso quando entrei na sala.

Endireitando minha espinha, passei longe dele.

"Isto é apenas..." ele parou, eu já estava na frente do quadro na parede ao lado da lareira, movendo-o de lado em sua dobradiça, como obturando uma janela.

"Eu sei onde está," Eu disse claramente, quando olhei para a porta de metal recém-revelada em quadrado.

Deixei-o a refletir sobre o segredo, quando eu agarrei a alça preta e arranquei a porta de metal fora do cofre, deixando-o cair nos meus pés com um baque mudo quando ele bateu o tapete.

Dentro, havia duas prateleiras. A parte inferior continha pastas e registros de suas finanças pessoais, incluindo a escritura da casa e um par de prédios de apartamentos. Aposto que ele é um senhorio terrível. Abaixo disso eu vi um maço de dinheiro de papel e um livro de contas.

Os varri para o chão e tirei a pasta da prateleira de cima. Um caderno pequeno começou a cair fora dele. Eu o peguei em uma mão e abri a pasta para encontrar pedaços de papéis contendo notas de eu devo a você. Curioso, abri o caderno para encontrar os nomes e os valores devidos, meticulosamente registrados. Eu estaria tomando o caderno também.

"Estes estarão indo comigo. Se acontecer de você lembrar de algum dos nomes ou valores e ir atrás de alguém nesta lista, eu vou estar de volta."

Santorini gemeu e apertou as costas para o que restava de sua poltrona, enquanto eu olhava para ele do outro lado da sala.

Eu andei tranquilamente para as portas francesas abertas, virando-me quando um dos seus pensamentos me chamou a atenção.

"O que você vai dizer para as pessoas?" Eu, ecoei por zombaria. "Diga a eles que o fantasma do natal futuro veio e chamou em você o verdadeiro espírito do Natal, e que você decidiu perdoar todas as dívidas e começar de novo no ano novo."

Quando saí, o seu cérebro suíno já estava começando a planejar, mais fraudes com jogos de poker para recuperar suas perdas.

Suspirando mentalmente, eu pulei por cima do portão, colocando a pasta e caderno debaixo do meu casaco.

Eu tinha cumprido com êxito o meu papel como o "fantasma do Natal futuro." Agora gostaria de tentar exercer as funções de "o fantasma do Natal presente."

**ooo**

Começou a nevar, os flocos flutuando suavemente para baixo sobre a terra e em minha cabeça e ombros, onde ficaria até que eu os escovasse. Neve não derretia sobre mim.

Em pouco tempo eu estava de volta ao apartamento de subsolo.

Ironicamente, o ladrão se esqueceu de trancar sua porta. Eu entrei e pesquisei a morada de dois cômodos, decrépita. A sala tinha um pequeno fogo de carvão, uma mesa e duas cadeiras, e não muito mais para salvar o cheiro da latrina no chão vindo imediatamente acima. Os presentes do Kendalls estavam empilhados sobre a mesa.

Movendo a cortina que serviu como uma porta entre os dois quartos, ajoelhei-me junto à cama do ladrão.

Seu rosto estava relaxado durante o sono, com a barba por fazer com o tipo de cabelo loiro mais para cinza do que para o ouro. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos restos de lágrimas em seus cílios. E o sangue, é claro, pulsando em suas veias. Parecia que eu tinha a intenção de me torturar.

Eu o empurrei na cama, fazendo com que ele batesse contra a parede. O ocupante do apartamento ao lado amaldiçoou, se virando e tentando voltar a dormir.

O ladrão acordou, para encontrar a minha mão sobre sua boca.

"Não fale, e não chame por socorro."

Ele tremia, perto de estar paralítico de medo, mas foi capaz de assentir.

"O que você quer?", ele perguntou quando eu tirei minha mão.

Tanto aterrorizado como em obediência. Felizmente, o medo o fez sussurrar a pergunta.

"Levante-se. Vista-se e entre no outro quarto."

O outro quarto não era muito maior, mas tinha a vantagem de uma janela para o exterior. De repente, eu precisava do ar exterior. O sangue do homem estava me chamando.

Eu estava na janela engolindo o ar da noite através do meu nariz quando o ladrão puxou algumas roupas no quarto ao lado.

Ao contrário de Santorini, ele estava resignado com o que o destino lhe aguardava. Não havia nenhum traço ou planejamento passando pela sua cabeça, apenas o medo calmo e a sensação de que ele merecia o que ele tem. O auto-desprezo ainda estava em ascendência. Além disso, a única maneira de sair do apartamento era pela porta da frente, e eu estava entre ele e ela.

"Estou aqui", disse ele baixinho quando ele entrou na sala.

Afastei-me da janela e apontei para os presentes do Kendalls.

"Você vai voltar a embrulhá-los. Eles estão voltando para seus donos."

Seus ombros caíram.

"Você vai me entregar à polícia?"

"Não se você fizer exatamente o que eu digo."

Ele apontou para a pilha de papel de embrulho descartado no chão.

"Eu arranquei alguns e comecei a jogar fora."

"Faça o melhor que pode, e não se esqueça de incluir as jóias e abotoaduras que você roubou."

Eu mantive minha resposta curta e fiquei perto da janela no ar fresco. Eu tinha certeza de ter atingido o meu limite e eu não confiava em mim mesmo para dizer muito mais, no momento, pois seria necessário tomar mais do ar humanos perfumado da sala.

O escritório de Carlo Santorini tinha o dobro do tamanho do apartamento todo do ladrão, e ele tinha um fogo acre com cheiro agradável indo considerando que o fogo do ladrão era de carvão queimando.

O homem sentou-se desajeitadamente na mesa, os seus pensamentos focados principalmente em como a peça de pedaços de papel rasgado se amarrariam com fitas sobre os presentes para que pudessem permanecer no local. Quando ele não estava pensando nisso, ele estava se perguntando como ele estaria passado na cadeia, caso eu estivesse mentindo, ou contemplando qual osso Carlo previa quebrar para lhe ensinar uma lição.

Quando o último presente foi re-embalado ele o colocou para baixo e suspirou.

"Eu terminei."

"Não é bem assim."

O medo começou a tocar seus pensamentos quando ele olhou para mim, sua mente tocando novamente nos métodos de Carlo Santorini. Ele se perguntava se ele tinha acidentalmente roubado a casa de um dos amigos ou parentes de Santorini, e decidiu que era exatamente o tipo de coisa infeliz que acontecia com homens como ele.

Mudei-me para cortar a sua linha de pensamento.

"Eu quero que você escreva uma carta de desculpas à família, cujos presentes você tomou," Eu disse a ele. "Não diga a família por que você roubou os seus presentes, apenas desculpe-se por tomá-los."

Ele me olhou, boquiaberto.

"Faça-o!"

Meu tom afiado o agarrou para fora de sua confusão mental. Ele caminhou até uma cômoda, encontrou um papel e um lápis e trouxe de volta para a mesa.

Ele coçou a cabeça, e depois começou a escrever.

" _Estou muito triste que eu levei seus presentes.__Não vai acontecer de novo, nunca.__Eu tentei colocar o papel de embrulho de volta, mas isso não parece bom.__Espero que vocês tenham um Natal feliz de qualquer maneira. "_

O lápis desacelerou para uma parada, a ponta pressionando o último período.

"Tenho que assinar o meu nome?"

Ele estava falando sério. Surpreendeu-me e eu ri.

"Não ao menos que você queira ir para a cadeia", disse a ele. "Basta dar-me isso aqui."

O quarto era tão pequeno que eu não tinha necessidade de passar da janela para assumir o papel quando ele se inclinou para entregá-lo para mim.

"O que acontece agora?"

Não havia absolutamente nenhuma esperança em seus pensamentos ou voz, e ele evitou o meu olhar quando ele fez a pergunta. Novamente me senti aborrecido com ele por me fazer sentir pena dele, mas como mais eu poderia reagir a tal criatura?

Havia um cesto no canto da sala. A julgar pelos aromas residuais era provavelmente o que ele usa para comprar o seu pão e outros alimentos. Concordei com ele.

"Coloque os presentes, jóias e abotoaduras no mesmo e os deixe sobre a mesa."

Ele o fez lentamente, em seguida, se afastou. Eu balancei a alça da cesta de sobre o meu braço e olhei na cara dele.

"O que você fez foi muito errado", disse a ele, sentindo cada centímetro da mãe galinha que eu acusei Carlisle de ser em meus pensamentos ontem. "Eu sei que você está arrependido por isso, então eu estou te deixando um pequeno presente. Leve o que é seu e queime o resto."

Peguei a pasta de Santorini afora e o caderno no meu casaco, coloquei-os na mesa.

Ele franziu a testa, intrigado, mas não se atreveu a falar.

Abri a porta e me preparei para subir os degraus ao nível da rua.

"Ah, e Feliz Natal," Eu joguei com indiferença sobre o meu ombro e sai.

Alguns poucos bêbados estavam tecendo o seu caminho na rua, então eu tinha que andar em velocidade humana para evitar o aviso prévio. Eu estava no meio do quarteirão antes do ladrão, cujo nome eu ainda não sabia, gritou de alegria. Ele havia finalmente encontrado a coragem de abrir a pasta.

Eu fiz meu caminho de volta para a casa do Kendalls 'com um sorriso no meu rosto. A porta estava trancada, e eu não estava a ponto de perturbar, Maria ou o seu filho tocando a campainha, não no meio da noite após um assalto. Eu coloquei os presentes na varanda e coloquei a nota de desculpas em uma das fitas.

Não havia maneira de assegurar que um transeunte não o levaria, então me acomodei ao lado de um arbusto coberto de neve entre as grande onde eu via toda a rua sobre eles. As mentes dormente eram muito mais fáceis de lidar, e eu diverti por escutar sobre os sonhadores na casa em minha volta.

O céu começou a clarear, sinalizando o alvorecer que vinha. Eu ia esperar até pouco antes do amanhecer vir em cheio e então sairia rapidamente no caso da cobertura de nuvens diminuir. Às vezes a manhã amanhecia clara depois de uma tempestade de neve à meia-noite.

Passos ecoavam na extremidade da rua. Curioso, eu levantei a cabeça e peguei os pensamentos do homem. Ele estava se lembrando do passeio de trem, a empurrar os passageiros, e sua total incapacidade para dormir no caminho de volta para casa.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, vi que ele era um pouco mais alto do que a média, com olhos azuis acinzentados, vermelhos com a falta de sono e cabelo loiro areia saindo debaixo de um chapéu cinza e casaco disforme.

Eu me movi de volta para o arbusto, esperando que ele passa-se, mas ele me surpreendeu ao entrar na porta da frente da casa dos Kendall. Ele parou na varanda, confuso quanto sua mente registrou os presentes empilhados em frente à porta. Quando ele colocou a chave na fechadura não funcionou.

Ainda mais intrigado, agora, ele ergueu a mão e bateu na porta, olhando para cima e para baixo na rua para se assegurar de que ele estava na casa na certa.

Então este era Albert.

Maria, a Sra. Kendall, acordou e desceu as escadas, movendo de lado as cortinas da janela da sala para ver quem estava à sua porta. O rosto dela mudou completamente na visão de seu marido.

Ela abriu a porta e praticamente caiu em seus braços, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Seus pensamentos eram uma massa de alegria e alívio.

Albert ecoou a sua alegria, mas eu fiquei desnorteado com o registrado em sua reação.

"Mary querida, eu sai apenas por três noites", ele murmurou em seu cabelo. O topo da cabeça dela só veio até o ombro, e ela pressionou sua bochecha contra seu peito. "E o que esses presentes estão fazendo no alpendre?"

"Presentes"?

Ela se afastou de seu abraço feroz, apenas observando a pilha a seus pés. Sua boca se abriu em um 'O' de surpresa.

"Eles estão de volta? Alguém trouxe de volta?"

Albert balançou a cabeça quando ele se ajoelhou para pegar a cesta de presentes embrulhados de forma esfarrapada.

"Eu acredito que há uma história por trás de tudo isso?" ele perguntou com tristeza, em pé novamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e estremeceu na porta aberta.

"É o que eu estava pensando?" ele se perguntou retoricamente e balançou a cabeça para trás. "Mary, por favor, vá para dentro, você vai morrer de frio aqui fora."

Um sorriso irrompeu em seu rosto, covinhas aparecem em cada bochecha.

"Nada de ruim pode acontecer quando você está aqui", disse ela, o amor e a adoração em seus olhos e fez Albert ficar fraco dos joelhos.

Ele se inclinou e beijou seu rosto suavemente, roçando os lábios em cada covinha.

"Vem para dentro", ele sussurrou, seus pensamentos se aventuraram em reinos que eu realmente prefiro não testemunhar.

Eles eram casados, afinal. Ainda assim, há algumas imagens que eu prefiro não levar embora comigo, então eu fugi logo que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

**ooo**

Eu estava sentado no piano tocando "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" quando Carlisle entrou pela porta.

Seus pensamentos eram cuidadosos, mas não podiam deixar de transparecer o surto de felicidade ao ouvir-me fazer uso da partitura que ele tinha trazido para casa.

"Bem-vindo de volta", eu disse levemente, continuando a tocar a música até o fim.

"Eu quase não retornei", Carlisle admitiu. "Dr. Harrow quase nos colocou no trem errado. Que mal fez ele. Eu estava esperando estar em casa até pelo menos, antes do Natal" ele continuou, fazendo uma piada sobre isso.

Ele começou a me perguntar se eu estava amaciando minha atitude para com o feriado e reconectando-me com as tradições humanas. Talvez eu estivesse começando a ver o valor do Natal?

"Você poderia dizer isso", eu respondi a sua pergunta não dita.

Pensei em Maria e Albert, felizmente reunidos com as perspectivas dos presentes na manhã de Natal. Até mesmo o ladrão teria um Feliz Natal por causa de mim. Eu não estava inteiramente certo sobre como eu deveria me sentir sobre isso, mas se eu fosse honesto, eu me senti bem.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estive fora?" Carlisle perguntou, tentando ler a expressão no meu rosto.

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu peguei um pouco do espírito de Natal", eu disse e sorri.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N\T:<strong>__ Agradeço novamente a Persephone, está é a segunda fic que eu traduzo dela, e mais do que um autora ela se tornou uma amiga! _

_E também a quem leu e deixou review (Oiii Kessy)..._

_Nos vemos em breve ou em Across ou nas minha próximas traduções (que dessa vez serão hot.)Beijinhos byee _


End file.
